Salvador Oblivion
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Reepicheep gives Hyperion the Owl his last rites. "Even though Hyperion wasn't born here, he belonged here. He was a true Narnian, someone we should all aspire to be. He was a valiant bird of hope and promise, and he knew better than anyone I think, how to fix a broken heart. I know that he fixed mine, nd I know that I myself, will miss him...fly on justice."


**Salvador Oblivion**

Reepicheep knocked on Hyperion the Owl's door. He waited patiently for the owl to open it and while he did so he swayed back and forth, letting the soft ground massage his feet and his mind drift off into other places. The door opened, Hyperion, whose feathers were shedding, showing a sign of his age. His eyes held all the wisdom in the world. "Oh hello my friend," the owl said warmly, even though his voice was fading. "come in, come in." The owl stepped out of the way and Reepicheep entered.

The place was warm, a fire was burning and Trufflehunter was sitting in a chair drinking tea. The badger smiled as he saw the mouse, nodding a bit as the old owl went into another room to grab Reepicheep his tea. Reepicheep sat next to the badger, his sword clanked a bit.

"It's not looking good Reep." Trufflehunter said. The mouse nodded, "I know, it's been going on for a year now. I'm surprised he's lived this long."

Hyperion came back in, carrying a blanket and a tea cup and handed it to Reepicheep who took it warmly. "Thank you," the mouse said, and sipped his tea, even though he didn't want to. The owl sat in his nest which was neatly made and prepared for sleeping. "I'm so glad you could both visit me today," Hyperion said, "I fear that I haven't been too much use around the river Reepicheep, I'm sorry."

"I've noticed," the mouse answered, "you seem to be slowing down a bit."

"Slowing down?" Hyperion asked, as if he didn't understand. "What he means is," Trufflehunter said, "you're not the same owl you used to be. Maybe it's time for you to leave."

"Now I didn't say that," Reepicheep said defending him, "he's always welcome to stay here as long as he needs to. It is his home after all."

"Yes I am aware of this too, Reep, and love him just as much as you, but we have to consider his health. The river bank just isn't the place for him anymore." Trufflehunter said. "You have to work, you have to provide, and frankly he just can't do that anymore."

"Trufflehunter!" The mouse barked. "I'm not letting him leave, he's too old to be moving out anyway. Let him spend his last days here with family."

Hyperion smiled, he coughed a bit, the deadly disease in his brain was slowly taking over. "I'm glad I could be your bird Reepicheep, we had many adventures together now didn't we?"

The mouse nodded, preparing himself for the administration of last rites. "Each one of them a different tale, a different victory, a statement of loyalty and humility." Hyperion closed his eyes, his chest raised and lowered, and stopped. The great owl, the champion of the river and of Reepicheep's soul was dead. The mouse walked over and placed his paw on the owl's smooth feathers. He closed his eyes and shed his tears. "The darkness and disillusions of this world pass away," he said, giving the last rites requested by the river tribe whenever a member of Reepicheep's family had died. Reepicheep said this because to him at least, Hyperion was more than just a friend, a mode of transport, more than just an owl. He was his brother, a member of his family that Reepicheep was willing to die for, and as the mouse continued, he secretly wished that he could. "The light and inspiration of the next shall overtake you. May you never fall from there, and if you do, let me lift you up."

Reepicheep turned to Trufflehunter. "Tell the others that our great benefactor is dead." The badger nodded and exited. The mouse turned towards the owl, he looked and realized that Hyperion carried his circlet on his left ear, just as Reepicheep had done. The mouse smiled, and exited the owl's little burrow.

Later that night, Hyperion's body, unmoved from his nest, was shrouded with fresh spring flowers. The other birds, the sparrows, the bluebirds, the robins, all mourned their fallen comrade by singing a sweet morning song of joy, to lift their spirits and everyone else's. The Master Bluebird, Jay, was singing the loudest, his wife, brothers, and children followed his song. They were happy for Hyperion, in truth, for they knew that he would be with his family. Reepicheep was happy too, because even when his best friend was dead and gone, he knew that they would see each other in due time. When the song was over, the mouse spoke. He looked around. The river tribe, every single member, Caspian, and his royal court, Tavros, most of the crew from the Dawn Treader, and Trufflehunter all looked at him, wanting a speech, a eulogy, something to ease the pain of loosing a valued, high esteemed member of the community. After a moment of not being able to find words, Reepicheep found them. "Even though Hyperion wasn't born here, he belonged here. He was a true Narnian, someone we should all aspire to be. He was a valiant bird of hope, of promise, and he knew better than anyone I think, how to fix a broken heart. I know that he fixed mine, and I know that I myself, will miss him." He turned towards the body, placed his hand over his heart and pledged his eternal loyalty to him. "Fly on justice." He said.

"Oh, how sweet." A voice said. Reepicheep looked up and saw a shadowy figure, one not of the realm standing there. Reepicheep pulled his blade, "This is a private funeral, be gone!" The figure smiled and walked towards the body. He placed a dark, black rose on Hyperion's chest. Reepicheep glared at him as he walked away. The figure smiled and laughed a sinister laugh, "See you in the morning Reepicheep." He said and disappeared.

"See you in the morning Heinrich." Reepicheep answered and sheathed his blade.

As the sun sat in the west, Hyperion was cast out into the Eastern Ocean. The funerary party stayed there until the body could no longer be seen from the shore. Reepicheep stayed until the night and slept there on the beach. He didn't bother making a fire, or finding any sort of warmth. He just stayed there, curled up in a ball mourning his friend, who carried him to the stars, to the depths and back. He dreamed about the place his friend was gong to. Aslan's Country. A place full of hope, promise, light, the place he almost went into. He was so close, but yet the world called him back, his friend called him back. Now that he was gone, there was nothing holding him back here. His family would move on. The kingdom would go on. Nothing would really change with him gone. Reepicheep thought about all this in his sleep.

The wind called the mouse awake._ "Reepicheep,"_ the wind seemed to say,_ "you still have business here to take care of." _

"What sort of business?" The mouse asked to no one in particular, still partly asleep.

"Get up Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter said kicking his friend.

Reepicheep scrambled to his feet, "Well, I sense the urgency Truff but did you really have to resort to kicking me?" He said, the Lewis coming back in him. "Sorry, but we have a big problem." Trufflehunter said, walking towards the woods.

"What's going on?" The mouse asked, following his friend.

"Your father's dead Reep."


End file.
